


The Misadventures of |Y/N| and C.O.

by AuthorUnnamed101



Category: Cross over - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnnamed101/pseuds/AuthorUnnamed101
Summary: I had this random idea, and it'll probably suck. I created a crossover of D&D with SU, the classes are listed here:Garnet: FighterPearl: BardAmethyst: RogueSteven: Paladin(Rose: Paladin)Jasper: BarbarianLapis Lazuli: DruidPeridot: Sorcerer(ess)(The Diamonds are more Goddesses or Rulers than any actual class, but I tried)Yellow Diamond: (Knowledge/Lead Researcher)Blue Diamond: (Law Enforcement/Economic Leader)White Diamond: (Creation)Pink Diamond: (Military Leader)I haven't done the Off Colors group as of yet, but they will be posted in the chapter they are introduced in!Hope you enjoy my weird idea of a fun book...





	The Misadventures of |Y/N| and C.O.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in this world Steven and the other Gems are classes that can do some sort of magic while non-gems have no magical properties and are known as non-adventurers. It's a little confusing but after a while you should understand. If you don't I'm glad to answer any questions you have!

Morning dew settled nicely on the bright green grass of the Earth, birds flittering and tweeting about in the early morning air. Here in a small town know as Westworn sat a cottage on the soft top of a hill, overlooking the village. No one went up there though. Not because it was abandoned or haunted, but because of the people who live there. The |L/N| family secluded themselves for unknown reasons to the towns people. They had shown up, built their home and disappeared from society. The windows were covered in metal bars, the door had several locks and no movement was ever seen from the outside world.

"A dragon could attack us, and they wouldn't even move!"

"Someone lives there? I thought they had died a long time ago..."

Talk from the people usually went to about the house and family if they wanted something to talk about. |Your Full Name| was tired of being cooped up in the dusty and seemingly abandoned home, she wanted to go out and really feel the wind in her hair and the warn sun on her skin. With a sigh, said girl turned around to face her elder mother who sat in a chair reading peacefully. The old boards under their feet creaked in annoyance as |Y/N| walked up to her mother's side.

"Tell me again why I can't travel and see the world...?" |Y/N| said with her arms crossed.

Her |H/C| locks casting a shadow over her eyes as she looked down. Her skin had turned pale from lack of sun, and her eyes a dull |E/C|. She was clothed in a wool skirt with the color of |F/C|, a white tunic tucked into it. Black boots covered her feet from the splintering wood under her feet. 

"You're special..." was her mother's short answer as she shut her book.

"That's not a good enough answer..."

"Stop asking me," |M/N| commanded as she stood from her seat, planning on moving to the kitchen.

"No!" |Y/N| shouted as she gripped her mothers forearm, "Give me an actual answer and... I'll-I'll stop... asking..." the young girl's voice going quiet near the end.

It was silent from her mother's side, no movement and no sound. "No."

The oddly strong arm came out of |Y/N|'s grip, leaving her standing there in a shocked state. Not once has she gotten an answer like that from her mother. So devoid of emotion and empty.

"Room. Now." 

Still shocked with her mother's empty sounding words, she listened wordlessly. Walking back to her small room with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. The girl was hypnotized and trapped. She had only just noticed...

-|+|-

"Garnet!" a childish voice called out to a tall woman who sat next to a fire.

"Yes?" said woman turned around to show that she wore a metal visor. 

Her skin was a deep mahogany, her hair which was a poofy square was a even darker brownish-red. She wore a chest plate with an orange tunic underneath. Brown slacks covered her legs and matching metal boots covered her feet. A perfect fighter, one might say, and they would be right. 

"Look," a young boy no older than fourteen pushed a map in her face, "Pearl says that we'll reach a town named Westworn in the morning!" he smiled with pride.

"Good, I'm tired of sleeping on the dirty ground!" a shout from another was heard on the other side of the fire.

Looking over there, there sat a odd girl. With purple skin and a soft lavender color of hair, anyone would look at the woman oddly. She wore a black cloak with a star shaped patch on the side, leather boots on her feet, and a stick in her mouth. The girl gave the feeling as though she didn't care about much, and she was obviously a rogue of sorts.

"Now, Amethyst!" a slightly high pitched voice joined the group as someone emerged from a small tent, scrolls and a large blanket in hand, "It's not that bad! You just have to get used to it," a milky skinned woman smirked as she set the blanket down.

"Whatever Pearl..." Amethyst muttered as she rolled her violet eyes at the wizard.

Pearl had basically white skin with peach colored hair to stand out. Soft blue eyes studied several scrolls in the light of the fire, her pointy bird-like noise practically in the paper. She was tall and quite lanky, but she was still shorter than Garnet. A smooth white gem rested on her forehead, a pearl.

"Hey Pearl, watcha reading?" the boy asked as she sat down next to the pale wizard.

"Hmm? Oh, why Steven, I'm studying a few new spells is all!" Pearl chirped at the young boy.

The boy had poofy brown hair and slightly tanned skin. A small chest plate was worn by him with a blue scarf, brown pants and leather boots finished the kid's outfit. He was a little on the chubby side, but he was a very capable paladin.

"You should sleep Steven," Garnet spoke up, "Although the town isn't far doesn't mean you don't need to sleep." 

With that said, Steven laid on his back on the blanket, excited for the rest of his adventure with the 'Gems'. Maybe he'll meet someone new in this town...

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter I know, but I didn't have a lot of time to write, but I will try to update when I'm not busy!


End file.
